Whereisalvarhanso.com
According to Whois info, this site was created on May 15, shortly after the phrase "Where is Alvar" was coined in Act one of The Lost Experience, and is likely a fake site. The creator of this website seems to be looking for Alvar Hanso. Website The title of this page is "Have you seen Alvar Hanso?" Then there is the following text: I have held secret the information I am about to give you for a very long time but due to recent happenings I can no longer hold back. Please look past the simplicity of this site and instead focus on its purpose. 15-14-5 I am an acquaintance of the famous benefactor and humanitarian, Alvar Hanso. How I know him I cannot say for fear of my own well being as well as the well being of those close to me. What has prompted me to create this site are the recent accusations from a hacker nick-named "Persephone". I have feared for a long time that Alvar is missing and this hackers actions have proven to me that my fears were more then justified. I can only hope the best and that he is in fact still alive. 13-1-14 I use to see him quite often until he started to travel more. It became normal not to see him for six-months to a year but after my last correspondence with him and the fact that I have neither seen nor heard from him in more then four years at this point, I know that his current actions or lack there of, are anything but normal. I can no longer buy the stories coming from his foundation that he is still active in its leadership. 9-14 Sorry if I this information seems limited but I cannot take a chance on anyone knowing who I am. The following is all the information I have about my last dealings with Alvar. Please if anyone seeing this can help, do so. 8-9-19 :Note: The bolded numbers are coloured white, so they are only visible when selected.'' November 19, 2002 After not hearing from him in almost a year, Alvar contacted me and said that he could not talk very long but that he was very excited about a new project his Foundation was involved in and that he wanted to share with me some of his findings. He did not go into the specifics of this project but did say, "If this works, death as we know it will be a thing of the past." 20-9-13-5 November 30, 2002 Alvar sent me the following message: 16-12-1-25-19 ' Dear XXXXXXXXX I apologize that I did not contact you again sooner since our last conversation bust as you know I have been very busy. I will see you soon to discuss what happened as to why I called you. Y I T B (Alvar Hanso's Signature} Alvar Hanso. December 15, 2002 ''Alvar called my cell phone and said that while he was very sorry, he would not be able to have that conversation with me. Has going to need to leave on an extended business trip and that he needed for me to do a favor for him. He did not explain why, only that he was going to send me a package that he wanted kept safe until his return. "For your safety, open it only if you feel you have to," where his final words to me. December 28, 2002 I received the package. '''13-1-14-25 January 5, 2006 Due to recent happenings and unable to wait any longer, I opened the package. Inside was the following note. 16-1-18-20-19 From the desk of Alvar Hanso 23.11523437, -39.97712009843663 -28.30078125, 38.41055825094609 -42.021484375, 27.293689224852404 Y I T B (Hanso Foundation Logo) I am at a loss and have no idea where to go next. if anyone at all can help, please send any info you have to the following address. info@whereisalvarhanso.com Do not try to track me down. Clues and Notes Here are the bolded numbers: *'15-14-5' *'13-1-14' *'9-14' *'8-9-19' *'20-9-13-5' *'16-12-1-25-19' *'13-1-14-25' *'16-1-18-20-19' If the letters are switched with their numeric counter parts (a=1, b=2, ect.) there is a message. It reads "one man in his time plays many parts" The the letter from Alvar Hanso, the following letters are bigger than the rest: h'', ''e, l'', and ''p. This spells out "HELP". The "coordinates" from the second image are: *'23.11523437 ' *'''-39.97712009843663''' *'''-28.30078125''' *'38.41055825094609' *'''-42.021484375''' *'27.293689224852404' Category:Websites